


Bind Me (Together, Forever)

by MagnusTesla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deer Fauns, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, KakaIru Mini Bang 2020, Love, M/M, Magic, Non Explicit Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Short & Sweet, Soul Bond, Soulmates, With Fanart By Sloaners, moon elves, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka prepare to bind their souls together, neither knowing what to expect— soulmates are rare, interspecies soulmates even more so.Underneath the moonlit sky, Iruka lies next to Kakashi, their naked bodies pillowed by the soft moss. Around them, giant toadstools glow luminescent, casting a kaleidoscope of colours through the forest. It’s been Iruka’s home for the past few years, ever since he discovered his soulmate on that fateful day he knocked Kakashi into a stream in the Nara Forest, where he used to live with his adoptive family and all the other deer fauns from their clan.- Written for the KakaIru Mini Bang 2020!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi & Ootsutsuki Kaguya, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Sakumo/Ootsutsuki Kaguya (background), Nara Shikaku & Umino Iruka, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino (background), Nara Yoshino & Umino Iruka
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116
Collections: KakaIru Mini Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and thanks goes to [Sloaners](https://sloaners.tumblr.com/) and [KeepYourPantsOnGohan](https://keepyourpantsongohan.tumblr.com/) for letting me use their headcanon of Kagumo (Kaguya/Sakumo), and Kaguya being Kakashi's Mom. (And also to Sloaners amazing discord server!)
> 
> My third and final fic for the KakaIru Mini Bang 2020 - Please do check out all the other wonderful works by other creators in this collection, and also over on the event tumblr page ♡

Underneath the moonlit sky, Iruka lies next to Kakashi, their naked bodies pillowed by the soft moss. Around them, giant toadstools glow luminescent, casting a kaleidoscope of colours through the forest. It’s been Iruka’s home for the past few years, ever since he discovered his soulmate on that fateful day he knocked Kakashi into a stream in the Nara Forest, where he used to live with his adoptive family and all the other deer fauns from their clan.

He still remembers that day so clearly, remembers the warmth racing up his arm from where their bodies collided, tripping and tumbling them both into the stream. It had been then that their soul marks appeared, a luna moth on Iruka’s chest and a hawthorne tree on Kakashi’s wrist, reaching up his forearm as though reaching for the sky. Neither of them had expected it— soulmates were rare, and interspecies soulmates even more so.

For the longest time after, Iruka had expected it all to come crashing down, that things were too good to be true. He still has moments like that, wondering if it’s all just an elaborate dream, one he has no desire to wake from. 

The soft touches and lingering kisses across his forehead are a reminder that it’s all real though, and he rolls onto his side to face Kakashi, pulling the moon elf in for a kiss. It’s chaste at first, but as the embers of desire spread through his veins, it turns heated, their tongues sliding together and hands greedy.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Kakashi asks when they break apart. He runs a hand down Iruka’s side, fingers lingering where skin meets fur.

"Yeah." Iruka's been ready since the day they met, ready to bind their souls together, to share Kakashi's immortality. "Stop talking and kiss me."

And Kakashi does, he kisses Iruka like a wildfire, fierce and all consuming. It’s both too much and not enough, and Iruka rolls them over, straddling Kakashi’s thighs before diving back down to stamp open mouth kisses up his lover’s pale neck. “I want you,” Iruka whispers into Kakashi’s ear, his tongue curling around the shell of it before gently pressing in, like some obscene version of fucking. It wrings a low moan out of Kakashi, and Iruka can’t help but repeat the gesture, enjoying how the elf below him shudders with it. 

“Stop teasing me, Ru.” Kakashi’s voice comes out breathy, needy.

There’s just something about seeing Kakashi spread out underneath him, pale skin illuminated by the glow of the forest around them, that makes Iruka’s breath catch; Kakashi looks utterly beautiful, ethereal, the embodiment of the magical forest itself.

There’s a small glass vial of oil being pressed into his hand, so Iruka doesn’t waste any time settling between Kakashi’s thighs and gently easing slicked up fingers inside his body. Iruka takes his time, teasing with slow movements that belie his urgency, before he finally sinks into Kakashi’s body. 

“You feel so good,” Iruka breathes, dropping forward, freckled arms bracketing Kakashi’s head. 

Their bodies move together, slowly at first, letting the fire between them build until finally, it reaches a crescendo. Pleasure washes through Kakashi first, Iruka’s name a cry on his lips before Iruka follows him over the edge. 

They stay like that, intimately joined together, exchanging lazy kisses and whispering promises of forever into each others skin.

****

Iruka stands at the ceremonial altar, his gaze fixed on Kakashi who waits at the entrance to the small clearing amongst the trees, his parents, Sakumo and Kaguya either side of him, their hands all clasped together.

They all but glide across what is a private meadow, hidden deep within the magical forest, away from the other moon elves and forest dwellers, who, if given the chance, would be clamouring to bear witness to the ceremony. 

The nerves hit Iruka then; this is really happening, he's going to bind his soul to Kakashi, sharing his immortality, forever. 

As if sensing his panic, Shikaku and Yoshino take his hands in theirs, squeezing in gentle reassurance. Ever since his birth parents had died when he was a baby, Shikaku and Yoshino had been there for him, raised him, loved him. They were his family in all but blood.

"They'd be proud of you," Yoshino says, her voice wavering with the tears she tries to hold back. " _We're_ proud of you, son." 

At that, Iruka cries, pulling them both into a hug, pressing their antlers together, the mix of their magics like a comforting blanket, soothing frayed nerves. "Thank you, for everything."

"Are we ready to begin?" Kaguya asks, holding a white ribbon in her hands.

Iruka nods, takes a step forward to stand in front of his soulmate. Kakashi is _beautiful_ , the lavender of his robes the exact same shade as his eyes. Unlike Iruka's long hair, which is worn half up, a few small braids curving behind his furred ears, Kakashi's is wild, pulled back into a tail at the nape of his neck like his father's.

They lace their fingers together as Kaguya starts wrapping the ribbon around their hands, words flowing freely from her mouth as she chants the incantation. The ribbon loops around and around, a physical representation of intertwining their souls, binding them together.

A familiar sensation— the same as the day that Iruka first met Kakashi - rushes into his body, the warmth seeping into his very soul. He sinks into it, lets himself surrender to the sensation and the way he can feel a piece of Kakashi's soul settle within his own, as though it had always been a part of him.

The ribbon turns from white to blood red with the last few chanted words, glowing before it all but fades away, as though sinking into Kakashi and Iruka's skin.

When he lifts his gaze, Kakashi is smiling brightly at him, a smattering of iridescent freckles on his previously unblemished face, and a pair of antlers adorning his head. 

"You have antlers and my fre—" Iruka starts, only to be cut off by Kakashi.

"Your eyes are like mine, and look, your hair is turning silver," he says in awe, wrapping a lock of Iruka's hair around his finger.

Sure enough, the colour changes, silver creeping down from root to ends. Neither had known what to expect from their soul bond, there having been no previous recording of interspecies soulmates that had bound their souls together. 

Despite how strange it might sound, the blending of their features makes it feel all the more special to Iruka, like another layer of their love for each other, tangible, visible for all to see. 

Iruka cups Kakashi's face, rubbing his thumbs across the freckles and bringing their foreheads together. "I love you, Kakashi," he says softly, voice full of emotion.

"And I love you. Forever. Always"

Even after all this time, after years together, and now, for eternity, Iruka doesn't think he will ever get used to hearing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks and credit to [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira) for being my beta on this fic ♡
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate every single kudos and comment. Let me know your thoughts below! I encourage all comments, even if it's short, keyboard smashing/flailing or emojis.
> 
> Find me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or on [Tumblr.](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/) (send me prompts and fic requests)


	2. Fanart by Sloaners

Deer Faun Iruka and Moon Elf Kakashi-- taking a stroll through the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing fanart by the super awesome [Sloaners](https://sloaners.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you enjoy this artwork, please be sure to to leave a comment for the artist! Let them know what you liked about their art!


End file.
